When the Levee Has Been Broken Too Many Times
by Delena4Nian50
Summary: Summary: After Dean and Bobby fail at their attempt to detoxify Sam's blood, Dean confronts Sam at the motel he is staying at with Ruby. Things can pretty intense when pitting brother against brother.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** This story takes place during Eric Kripke's season 4 episode "When the Levee Breaks". I take no credit for the characters or the episode. All credit goes to the creators of Supernatural. I will warn readers. I am a fan of hurt Dean so if you hate that then don't read this story.

**Summary:** After Dean and Bobby fail at their attempt to detoxify Sam's blood, Dean confronts Sam at the motel he is staying at with Ruby. Things can pretty intense when pitting brother against brother.

**When the Levee Has Been Broken Too Many Times**

**Chapter 1:**

Sam reacted to Dean calling him a monster by punching him hard enough to send Dean sprawling to the floor. **"Sam….stop this,"** Dean yelled. Sam just kept coming at him and Dean kept reacting, never letting his guard down for a second. Dean didn't want to hit Sam, but he just kept pushing. When Dean collided with the mirror, smashing it, blood fell from his nose and a slight cut above his right eye. Now he was pissed.

Unfortunately for Dean, Sam was one step ahead of him. Sam grabbed Dean's arm when he turned to punch him. He the captive arm tightly behind Dean's back and whispered, **"Are you ready?" **The next thing Dean felt was him launching through the air, smashing through the white wooden partition in the room. The next pain was more intense than the last. Dean landed, back first, on the glass table. He broke the table and felt two shards of glass enter his body. One slid in his lower back and the other in his left side.

Dean squirmed around on the floor trying not to aggravate the injuries he'd just sustained. Sam was quickly upon him attempting to strangle Dean to death, to finish him off. Just as Dean was about to lose consciousness, Sam let go and moved toward the door, hand on the knob when Dean stopped him. **"You walk out that door, don't you ever…..come back!"** Dean yelled with all his might.

Sam left. Dean just stared with disbelief in his eyes. _**"Did that really just happen? Did Sam really just beat me, and then leave me here to bleed"**__,_ Dean thought quietly to himself. Before he did anything else he removed his cell phone from his left jacket pocket and dialed the number of the one person he knew he could count on. Bobby Singer.

"**Bobby? Come to the motel….Sammy…attacked….hurt me bad…..glass everywhere….help!" **Dean spoke barely above a whisper.

"**Dean...what happened?" **Bobby shouted into the phone.** "I'm on my way! Just hold on Dean!"** The only form of a response Bobby heard was the audible sound as Dean's cellphone slipped from his hand and hit the floor.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Bobby's pickup truck pulled up to the motel little less than 2 hours after speaking with Dean on the phone. Dean was picking up and wasn't calling him back. This frightened Bobby._** "Dean must be hurt worse than he's letting if he isn't calling me",**_ Bobby thought. He pulled out the paper on which he wrote down the motel name and room number and frantically searched for Dean. Finally he found it, the Honeymoon Suite.

He swings the door open and spots him. There's Dean, writhing on the ground in pain from his brother's stupidity. He runs over and sees the blood that was once hidden from view inside Dean's body. **"Oh my god! Dean….wake up! Come on now; let me see those green eyes of yours!" **Dean's only motion in terms of a response was a slight whimper of pain, terror and sadness all mixed in one. Finally, Bobby heard him speak. In a voice so faint, almost distant in sound, Dean said, **"Bobby……help…fight….glass….Sam……back…..pain." **Dean's words were all mixed up, Bobby couldn't figure it. Although it is pretty easy to piece together the puzzle of what happened here.

"**Dean what hurts the most? I want to help you, but I need you to clue me in here."** Dean says, **"The glass….from the table I….laying….right side and lower back. Not deep, but I can't reach." **Bobby turns Dean so he can assess the damage Sam has inflicted on Dean. Bobby takes in a breath filled of terror. The terror was aiming towards the sight of these wounds. **"Dean, I can't fix you here. There aren't sufficient supplies and no drugs to help with pain and….." **Dean stopped him abruptly during his thoughts. He raised a hand slowly and painfully saying, **"Help me to your car. Drive me home please. You can fix me there. Just take me home." **

"**Dean…..? You sure…? I don't think you should….."** Dean stopped him again. He simply stated, **"Bobby just take….me…home. Please."** Reluctantly** h**e did as instructed and slowly led Dean into his car. Once settled inside the car, Dean looked so tired. **"Dean. Sleep for now. I will wake you when we get there. I know it hurts, just hold on. I'm gonna make it better." **

"_**He lost so much blood. He's so pale in this moonlight. Dean reminds of a small, frail child when he looks like that. I hate Sam for doing this to him. Right now I need to focus on helping Dean." **_Dean's semi-conscious form was fighting sleep while his mind was trying to enter repair mode. He fought until the last possible second. Just before darkness took him Dean quietly said, **"Why Sam? Why did you do this?" **Dean slept the entire way back to Bobby's yard.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

The next thing Dean wakes up to is Bobby finishing the sewing job on his injuries. **"Well good morning there sleepy head! How do you feel?" **Dean just turned his face towards Bobby to let me him know that he heard the comment. **"Thanks Bobby. I really just want to go to bed. Ya mind helping me up the stairs?" **Bobby looked at Dean. _**"Somethig bad went down between these boys and it's tearing Dean up. I'll betcha that this has Ruby and Sam all over it!" **_

They finally reached the guest bedroom and settled Dean in. He just started to doze off when Bobby asks, **"Dean? You gonna explain to me what went on with your brother? I know that Sam did this to you. So don't try to hide it. It's all over your face. Now talk boy!" **Dean did as he was told and retold the whole story to Bobby. At one point during Dean's description of that night's event he could only think of one thing. How could someone do this to their own brother? Tears started to build up behind his eyes and Dean's.** "He got so angry with me. He tossed me around that motel room like I was an old shoe. Sam doesn't care Bobby….." **That's when the waterworks opened. Dean cried himself to sleep and asked Bobby to leave so he could enter a long awaited, much needed sleep. Bobby, of course, did just as Dean asked him to. **"If you need me, just yell. I am not too far. Dean? Don't be too hard on yourself. Sam will come around eventually. Goodnight now…"** Bobby knew that it would not be an easy thing, trusting Sam again. He would have to earn that from the both of them and he'd be damned if it's easy.

Around 2 AM, Dean woke up and could not fall back asleep. He decided to call his brother.

"**Sammy, it's me. Look I am not mad. A little hurt and disappointed, but not angry. Just call me please?"**

Dean hung up the phone and fell asleep. His injuries suddenly didn't hurt so much.

**The End.**


End file.
